In general, a vehicle air vent includes an air vent housing provided with an air path, a damper for opening and closing the air path of the air vent housing, and a knob for operating the damper.
As for the knobs which operate the damper in the vehicle air vent, slide type knobs and dial type knobs are mainly used, wherein an operation member is necessary for the connection of such a dial type knob and the damper.
Referring to FIG. 1 which shows a prior art air vent using such a dial type knob, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-0736981 discloses a technique for rotating a damper door, wherein a knob 6 is mounted on the outside of a duct 5 and coupled to one end of a damper rod 8, and a damper link 7 is connected to the other end of the damper rod 8 so as to rotate a damper door (not shown) which is rotationally provided to the inside of the duct 5 such that the damper door can rotate by the rotation force of the knob 5.
Meanwhile, the above vehicle air vent has a disadvantage that the air path is difficult to be opened or closed by a single damper in the case that the width of the air path of the air vent housing is wide. Therefore, a partition wall is provided in the center of the inside of the air vent housing and the air path is opened or closed by a pair of dampers which simultaneously operates as dial knobs.
However, the prior art as above still has problems, wherein the dial knobs and the pair of dampers are connected using a plurality of link members in the air vent such that a large number of parts are required causing the manufacture thereof complicated and the dampers cannot smoothly carry out simultaneous operations.